The present invention relates to a packaging apparatus for holding a surgical cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging tray configured to facilitate storage and use of the surgical cable, while providing a sterile environment for storing the surgical cable prior to use.
It is well known to use a surgical cable in various types of surgical procedures, such as revision hip and knee arthroplasty or trauma fixation. Several preoperative conditions lend themselves to the use of such surgical cables. For example, cable is used in reattachment of extended proximal femoral osteotomy fragments, or in revision hip and knee arthroplasty requiring fixation of strut graphs, fixation of host/graph junctions, or fixation of iatrogenic fractures. Surgical cable is also used for prophylactic cabling of a proximal end of a femur during total hip arthroplasty. In addition, cable is used to repair trauma fractures or for reattachment of trochanter after a trochanteric osteotomy.
One known surgical cable system is a CONTROL.TM. CABLE SYSTEM available from DePuy Inc. in Warsaw, Ind. The cable is illustratively made from a cobalt chrome alloy having a diameter of about 1.8 mm (0.071 inch) and a length of about 24 inches (60.96 cm). A 7.times.7 strand configuration is illustratively provided. Opposite ends of the cable are coupled together by a cable sleeve made from a cobalt chrome alloy. The cable sleeve has two apertures extending through a body portion thereof for receiving opposite ends of the cable therethrough. Preferably, the cable sleeve has a low profile design, chamfered entrance holes, and a trapezoidal cross section. An illustrative surgical procedure using a surgical cable is described in a brochure entitled "Control.TM. Cable--Hip Arthroplasty" from DePuy Inc. in Warsaw, Ind.
The present invention is designed to provide an improved packaging tray for storing a surgical cable and a cable sleeve prior to a surgical procedure. Previous storage techniques involve winding the surgical cable into a coil and then inserting the coiled cable into a medical peel pouch or open cavity thermal formed blister. The plastic pouch is then sealed to keep the cable sterile. A problem associated with storing the surgical cable in a plastic pouch is that the cable tends to unwind wildly or kink when removed from the pouch. In addition, a cable sleeve for use with the cable must be either stored separately or put loosely into the sealed pouch. Therefore, during a surgical procedure, use of the cable is complicated due to the problems associated with storing and removing the sterile coiled cable from a sealed pouch.
The present invention provides a packing apparatus configured to facilitate storage and use of the surgical cable and cable sleeve. In addition, the packaging apparatus provides a sterile barrier to the product before surgery. The packaging apparatus of the present invention advantageously facilitates access to a free end portion of the cable. This facilitates the surgical procedure by making the surgical cable easier to handle in an operating room. The cable is removed from the packaging apparatus of the present invention without unwinding wildly or kinking. The packaging apparatus of the present invention also advantageously stores the cable sleeve in a predetermined portion of the packaging apparatus. This reduces the likelihood that the cable sleeve will be dropped or lost during opening of the packaging apparatus. Advantageously, since the cable and sleeve are packaged together, the packaging apparatus reduces hospital inventory, improves handling in the operating room, and minimizes packaging waste.
According to one aspect of the invention, a tray is provided for storing a surgical cable. The tray includes a body portion configured to define a track for receiving the cable, and a lead-in channel configured to guide the cable into the track.
In the illustrated embodiment, the body portion includes a generally circular recessed portion configured to define an annular track extending around an outer periphery of the recessed portion. The lead-in channel is curved so that the cable enters the annular track in a direction generally tangential to the track.
The annular track includes a ramp portion located adjacent an outlet of the lead-in channel for elevating the cable as the cable passes over the ramp. The lead-in channel also includes a ramp surface for aligning a free end of the cable at an upwardly extending angle.
The lead-in channel is formed to include means for holding the cable within the channel. Illustratively, the lead-in channel is formed by first and second raised surfaces, and the holding means includes first and second projections extending away from the first and second raised surfaces, respectively.
The body portion of the tray includes a wall configured to define a cavity sized to receive a cable sleeve. The wall is located adjacent the lead-in channel so that a free end of the cable extends over the cavity to hold the cable sleeve within the cavity. A recessed portion located adjacent lead-in channel to facilitate access to the free end of the cable.
According to another aspect of the invention, a packaging apparatus includes a first cover configured to be sealed to a flange of the tray. The apparatus also includes an outer tray having an interior region for receiving the sealed inner tray therein and a flange surrounding the interior region. A second cover sealed to the flange of the outer tray.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.